


"Fucking"

by xfuryartsx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Licking, M/M, Original Character(s), Riding, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfuryartsx/pseuds/xfuryartsx
Summary: Fury the enderman descendant teaches his crush/future lover about sex and how it's sort of like mating.For more reference Fury is a slim, 5'5 ender being, while Arlon is a 7-foot muscley strider descendantPic of my art here: (just copy-paste the link in a new browser and it'll download)https://resizeimage.net/mypic/4C84QUaJ1L89Lv23/X8Kv3/54qusrsg.png
Relationships: Fury | Original Character/Arlon | Original Character
Kudos: 3





	"Fucking"

Arlon x Fury

After a long day spending their time at the tavern, Arlon and Fury were heading back to the latter’s home. Fury was a little tipsy, while Arlon was more drunk walking back home. It was cold outside and covered in snow, due to Fury preferring the cold mountain as his living style. Fury slipped inside his house and helped Arlon squeeze in and walk down the stairs.

“Here I made a fire for you..” the enderman spoke, the taller creature walking over to the netherrack room filled with lava and fire.

“Thank you..it’s hot,” the strider spoke, and Fury smiled and went to go tidy up his room. Arlon soon follows in curiosity.

“We should lie down; I have a headache already-“ Fury complained, taking off his cape and shoes and putting them in the chest. Arlon sat down, admiring how comfy the bed was; he was not used to such soft material. The bigger man laid down, and Fury looked over with a tipsy smile.

“Big big man in a tiny bed~” Fury giggled, crawling on the other side and laying next to Arlon. He huddled up to him, smiling as he felt warmer next to him in his cold bed.

“Tiny man..in a tiny bed,” Arlon said back, and Fury huffed.

“I’m not tiny; you're just large!” Fury argued back, huffing and looking up at him, just barely seeing his eyes through his curtain of hair.

“You’re very tiny to me...small, and cute,” Arlon mumbled, feeling flustered. Only for his hands to wander and cup the back of fury’s head. Surprisingly, it was just a hair bigger than his entire head, and he blushed. Fury felt this and looked back a little to see how big his hand was. Fury began to place his hands on his chest, curling his clawed fingers into the soft fur.

“You’re so soft..” fury exclaimed, putting his cheek against his chest and rubbing his head into him. He began to purr, the warmth being immeasurable as it felt so good.

“I’m not too hot? I— mean..temperature-wise?” Arlon asked, knowing that his body was quite warm. But he didn’t know fury liked it. This was the closest they’ve ever gotten, aside from their kissing session at the tavern.

“No...I mean, yes, it's sort of hot, but it’s okay,” Fury said, having to move his head in a different place as he wanted a new spot.  
“Mmh...I wanna kiss you again,” fury said. Arlon felt his heart beat faster, not knowing how to answer this desire. Fury seemed to have heard the pickup of his heart's pace and looked up with a sinister smile.

“U-Um..we can if you’d like?” Arlon said, and fury reached up to play gently at one of those flowing whiskers he had. Arlon let out a sound, and fury gently swayed his fingers with the long strand, just barely touching it. Fury sat up just a bit, only to lower his lips onto the others. He felt his teeth against his cheek and only thought of naughty things.

“Mmh..” Arlon let out, holding Fury by his waist and seeing Fury's tail wagged side to side. Fury licked, hoping to get a taste of his tongue like he had earlier that night. The smaller male pulled back gently, looking down at Arlon and smiling.

“You licked me..” Arlon said, and fury’s eyes lidded, nodding and brushing his hands through Arlon’s hair. Fury blushed, playing with his ears as they were fluffy too.

“Mmh-!” Arlon let out, and fury moved his hands back only to touch them more gently. Arlon’s hands moved down fury’s tiny body, rubbing under the base of fury’s tail as it was fluffy there.

“Eee-!” Fury seized up, his face darkening as that was a susceptible spot.  
“A-Arlon-“ He hummed, toes curling and hands being planted on the other man’s chest. Fury purred, nervously burying his face in Arlon's chest as the bigger man kept rubbing there.

“A-Arlon, that a sensitive sp-spot,” he said, and Arlon only curiously rubbed more.

“You touched my sensitive areas; it’s only fair-“ he said, and fury shook his head.

“N-No..not like that, it’s-“ Fury tried to explain how turned on it made him feel, his legs spread across Arlon’s abdomen throbbing from his becoming hard on and the heat of Arlon’s body. Fury moaned, looking up at Arlon with an open mouth and lidded eyes, panting as he couldn’t take the feeling.

“Oh- oh!!?” Arlon realized, quickly moving his arm away, and Fury whined. The smaller male sat up, the bulge in his pants prominent, and like the horny being he was, he ground on Arlon’s lap. The red-skinned creature familiarized the movement, it being similar to his kind’s way of showing that they’re in the mood. Mostly by humping them

“F-Fury..” he called, nervous as he’s never done anything with anyone before. He was honestly afraid, not knowing if Fury would be able to take him. The little being scooted further into his lap, grinding his ass on Arlon’s cock in hopes of waking him up.

“Mmmh..please,” Fury begged, Already picking at his shirt as he desperately wanted to take it off. He moaned, seeing Arlon place his hands on either of fury’s legs and holding them down. Resulting in fury to moan, the friction making him lose it.

“I’m not sure what to do...you’re tiny, I could hurt you,” Arlon said in a worrisome tone, and fury shook his head, his hands feeling at Arlon’s big bulge desperately. The bigger man groaned, not sure what to do but enjoyed it nonetheless.

“I’ll teach you~,” fury said breathlessly, standing up and over him, taking his shirt off and tossing it. He then slipped off his pants one leg after the other, showing off his body to Arlon and letting him touch wherever he wanted. Arlon at first averted his eyes but couldn’t help but look at his smaller figure.

“You’re..really beautiful..it’s purple..” Arlon said, then referring to Fury’s tip, and it was indeed purple. Fury blushed, his tongue sticking out and going to rub himself while he stood over Arlon.

“Yeah, it’s purple~ wait until you see what else is purple~” he hummed, knowing that his insides were a bright purple down there specifically. He giggled, sitting back down on his lap, and started to thrust his hips forward and backward on him like he was feral. Arlon moaned, feeling flustered, and went to hold onto fury’s nude hips. He never would’ve thought he would see fury like this, but now knowing fury was here on his lap humping him, that communication only made Arlon become hard.

“Fury...I want to mate, but..not mate..?” He searched for a word, nothing understanding the proper lingo.

“You wanna fuck me?” Fury asked, a shiver running through Arlon’s back.

“Um..yes, if that’s how you say it,” he smiled, laughing nervously as his bulge became more noticeable. Fury moaned and dug his nails under the waistband of the shorts he was wearing.

“Mmmh, these need to come off~,” Fury said, and Arlon only followed his directions. He helped fury, who was struggling to take his obsidian fiber shorts off and pushed them down and off his legs. Fury sat between the strider’s legs, who was sitting up now and towering over fury, who was bending down to put his mouth on his tip.

“Mmh—! It’s warm~” he moaned, placing his lips and tongue on him and sucking on his tip. As an enderman would, his jaw unhinged slightly, taking Arlon’s cock inside as far as he could go.

“F-Fury~” he moaned, his ear twitching as his hands cautiously placed on fury’s back, making sure he was okay, and he wasn’t gonna choke. He was surprised by how he could fit him inside his pretty little mouth, not realizing that fury had unhinged his jaw. Fury moaned, tail flicking back and forth as he jerked himself off, his throat being filled.

“It- it’s so warm inside your mouth,” Arlon admitted, groaning and letting out moans every time fury bobbed his head.

“Aah—“ fury released his mouth off of him, panting and shivering down his whole body as he closed up his jaw. “You wanna- lick me here~?” Fury purred, turning around and showing Arlon his ass; fury was kneeling and was worried he wouldn’t be able to bend down. So fury stood up, only bending over as he presented his ass once again.

“This will help me “fuck” you, yes?” Arlon asked, grabbing each of fury’s thighs with each hand, entirely wrapped around each hunk of meat before he stuck his long tongue out and licked at his hole.

“Ah-“ he moaned, the hotness from his tongue making his legs weak. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he only moaned when Arlon tongued inside and out.

“It is purple..” Arlon quickly mentioned before lathering him up with saliva. Fury was a moaning mess, and his hands frantically tried to find something to hold onto, even though Arlon was holding up his legs.

“Hgn-!” Fury let out, his one leg shaking as it felt too good. But alas, Arlon stopped, and fury panted, leaning back into his big hands as he collapsed but first on the bed between Arlon’s legs with a bounce.

“Fury?” Arlon asked, holding Fury’s arm’s up gently as he had fallen.  
“Are you okay?” He asked frantically, bowing over fury’s shoulder and hugging him gently.

“Mmh..yes, now I’m ready, I just need t- hmm,” he felt Arlon’s cock touch his back, and he whined at the size.  
“Yeah, just lay back down,” fury said, waiting for him to do so. Arlon laid back down and got comfortable with little effort, opening up his hands to signal for fury to come forth.

“Okay— I’m gonna, sit on it- basically~” he hummed, standing over him and lowering onto his cock. “Ahh!!—hghh—!” He let out, his eyes rolling back into his head as he sat down slowly. Arlon’s ears flickered up at the noises he made.

“Are you okay?” He asked, groaning out as fury’s insides were tight and felt good. Arlon growled quietly, the sensation feeling new to him.

“Ah- you’re, just so big—“ Fury groaned, grasping Arlon’s shoulders for support. He whined out with a raspy voice, only getting about halfway down. He decided he’d work on it and started to bounce up and down. Arlon leaned forward, cradling fury as he bounced, huffing and groaning as he felt so good.  
“A...ah~” fury moaned out lowly, his legs shaking as he tried his best to squat down on his cock, but it was too much for him to keep his legs up. Fury completely all of his weight on his shoulders, rocking his hips down as he panted, his legs nearly buckling.  
“Arlon..” he moaned, Arlon moving his hands to grip fury’s hips firmly. Fury fucked himself on his cock for a good few minutes.

“Why don’t you lay down..” Arlon proposed, his body getting hotter by the second, his curious hands rounded fury’s ass, feeling the part where they connected. Whilst fury’s head rested on his shoulder, needing a break.

“Okay..but, don’t be afraid to go rough~,” fury said confidently, which clashed with his worn-out expression and trembling body. Arlon nodded, giving Fury a gentle kiss on his cheek before he gently lifted fury off his cock with ease. Fury sat down on his lap, panting softly as he was already working up a sweat. Arlon kissed at fury’s cheek, hugging him lovingly and rolling them over, so Fury laid in the bed. Fury looked up a bit dazed, spreading his legs while he licked his lips.

“I-I’m gonna go in,” he said, looking up at Fury before he situated between his legs and started to press inside. The bigger man huffed, moaning as he had never felt this much pleasure before; he just wanted to go deeper. Fury was moaning, gripping the bed and looking up past Arlon to the ceiling as his eyes went out of focus due to the size.

“A-Arlon~” the smaller male moaned out, his claws digging into the bedsheets as his toes curled from the sheer filling of his cock.  
“You can go more...m-..more.” He moaned, watching him ease in slowly. Fury started to shift some space inside, allowing him to enter more easily. He shivered, Arlon thrusting inside on accident when Fury was done making room for him. “Ah!! Ahh!— oh fuck,” he groaned, tearing up and drooling from how much his body was reacting.

“So deep...Fury, I want to move faster?” He asked, starting to pick up a pace, thrusting into fury halfway in and out. Fury moaned, his eyes rolling back as his vision blurred.

“-⎓⚍ᓵꖌ-..hgnn-“ the smaller male let out, a different kind of noise, and Arlon was intrigued by it. He tilted his head, reaching to grasp at fury’s head gently. Thrusting deep and fast as he watched and listened for fury to moan more. He was moaning, growling even as it felt so good.

“You’re very tight—it feels nice, I like this,” he said lowly, placing his forehead on Fury's and only wanted to hear more from his little one. Fury sounded like he enjoyed it; he only wanted the best for him.

“A-Arlon~” he moaned, nodding as he was trying to respond to him the best he could. His smaller hand went to wrap around his aching cock, jerking himself as he wanted to release so badly. His hands grabbing his balls and massaging them, moaning as his head pressed against the others.

“Fury...Mmh...Fury,” the strider moaned, pressing his cock deep inside up to the brim and rolled his hips into him, causing fury to yelp and grab at Arlon’s hair, moaning as he wanted him to release inside. Fury’s hand grasping gently at one of Arlon’s horns.

“feels good..so good... ⊣𝙹𝙹↸” fury moaned, his legs wrapped around Arlon loosely for the last stretch. The enderman moaned loudly, him cumming all over his stomach, only to lazily rub himself until the magenta substance was all out. Arlon was surprised by the color, and his release only made him go crazy. The strider held his hips roughly, a few rough thrusts until he had buried his seed deep inside him.

“Fury— I- I impregnated you,” he said in a low voice, leaning down to lick at his neck and plant some kisses. Fury only huffed, his arms and legs falling to the side as he saw stars.

“Y-You silly...I w-won’t have offspring..” he swallowed, touching at Arlon’s face as he breathed heavily, basking at the moment.

“I’m not sure what else to say; hmm...my sperm is deep inside you, does it feel warm?” He asked, fury cluelessly, and the smaller male couldn’t help but bite his lip, not understanding how that sentence was super hot. But he only nodded. Arlon had smiled, glad he got it right.

“Yes~” he wrapped his arms around him, giggling and kissing his lips. Arlon had retracted his hips, pushing on fury so he could pull out. He pulled out, his head getting stuck before he pulled it out. A pool of thick cum dropped from fury, and Arlon only panicked.

“It’s okay-! Haha, we just gotta— clean up,” Fury said, his legs shaking as he sat up. But Arlon only refused, he put himself, half-hard, back inside fury, and the other had gasped.

“I’ll stop it from dripping while I carry you to the pond for a wash,” Arlon spoke, fury moaning softly as he was lifted and out to the door.

“Arlon, you don’t have to— Mmh!” He moaned, feeling it in his ass as the other walked up the stairs. “It’s called a bathtub, by the way,” fury giggled. Arlon walked into the bathroom, seeing the so-called ‘bathtub.’

“Oh, okay then, I’ll set you down and let you wash..” he said, knowing fury couldn’t be in the water, so he was eager to see how he would wash.

“Oh well— I need my water resistance potions out of the cabinet, there,” fury points, and Arlon follows his fingers and opens the tiny cabinet. Filled with bottles of cyan liquid. Arlon took one out and handed it to fury, interested in how it worked. Fury took the cork off, drank half of it, put the rest aside, and turned on the water on low pressure so it didn’t splash on Arlon.

“Are you gonna watch me~?” Fury asked, teasing him as he bent over on all fours and washed down there, sighing as he could feel how much of it was inside.

“I’m..um..yes, I-I’m really intrigued.” He admired, and fury laughed, thinking Arlon was cute.

Once fury was done, he made sure he was super dry before touching the strider and pressed his finger on his skin for a test.

“You’re okay; it doesn’t hurt,” Arlon said, and fury looked down at Arlon’s naked self.

“You need to clean here,” fury laughed, referring to his nether regions and handing him a dry towel.

Arlon embarrassingly cleaned himself, and fury smiled up at him as he sat on a bench, feeling like he wouldn’t be able to make it down the stairs. The bigger man put the towel in the dirty bin and went to pick Fury up easily in one arm, carrying him down the stairs into the bedroom. Fury noticed the sheets by the foot of the bed and noticed some stains, so he patted Arlon to let him down. Once down, fury took the sheets off and threw them on the floor, grabbing spares from the chest across the way.

“Okay, time to sleep,” fury says, yawning and lying down on the newly sheeted bed.

“I stay, right?” Arlon asked, and fury perked up.

“What?! Of course, you do!” He opened his arms and pouted over at him. Not believing Arlon would think he’d kick him out. Arlon smiled and crawled on the bed and laid on top of fury, the smaller man letting out a moan. “You stay with me, yes..” he murmured, soon becoming out of breath.  
“You- need to- move—ovEr though..” he huffed, pushing him to the side, but Arlon really moved on his own.

“I’m sorry, come lay on me?” He asked, and fury caught his breath before scooting over to lay atop him. “I enjoyed matin-.."fucking" you...” he corrected himself, and fury giggled, looking up and grinning.

“I enjoyed being fucked by you~” he purred, quite literally, hugging this mound of warmth below him happily as fury soon passed out; the exercise he got today was too much. But totally worth it.


End file.
